The present disclosure relates to a microwave range, and more particularly, to a microwave having a hood that exhausts contaminated air generated during a cooking operation of a cooking appliance installed below the microwave range.
A related art microwave range is a cooking appliance for heating food using microwaves or heat from a heater. An available microwave range includes a hood that filters contaminated matter from air including an exhaust gas generated during a cooking operation of a cooking appliance installed below the microwave range and exhausts the filtered air to an indoor space or an outdoor space.
However, a related art microwave range having a hood has the following limitations.
A related art microwave range provides only one vent fan assembly for performing a hood function. Accordingly, in the case where a large amount of exhaust gas is generated from a cooking appliance installed below a microwave range having a hood, contaminated air containing the exhaust gas cannot be sufficiently exhausted to an indoor space or an outdoor space.
Also, an air inlet for intaking contaminated air is generally formed at only the center on the bottom of the microwave range having the hood. Therefore, an exhaust gas generated from a cooking appliance positioned toward the front below the microwave range having the hood cannot be efficiently exhausted to an indoor or outdoor space even when the vent fan assembly is driven.